Time To Say Sorry
by anaxoxo
Summary: O que aconteceu entre Jade e Beck depois que ela desligou o chat, no episódio Wi-Fi In The Sky?


Jade estava com muita raiva. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, morta de medo. É até engraçado imaginar uma pessoa aparentemente tão segura, sentindo medo. E a verdade é que Jade tinha pavor de apenas uma coisa: perder o amor de Beck, seu namorado.

Beck era o rapaz mais maneiro da escola, e 90% das garotas em Hollywood Arts High School queria ficar com ele. Estiloso, bonito, simpático... Mas ele escolheu Jade – uma jovem arrogante e fria – para ser sua namorada. Por causa disso, a população feminina do colégio vivia na torcida para que os dois rompessem.

Jade tinha plena consciência de que as adolescentes solteiras de Hollywood Arts estavam todas de olho em seu namorado. Por esse motivo, ela começou a ficar mais ciumenta de alguns meses pra cá. Toda hora ela sentia a necessidade de saber onde Beck estava, com quem estava, e se havia alguma menina bonita por perto.

Ele achava aquilo um inferno. Mas seu amor por Jade era tão grande que ele não acabaria o namoro por causa do ciúme doentio dela. De fato, Beck tentava encarar aquilo como uma prova de que era amado, e isso o deixava satisfeito.

Naquele dia André deixou escapar que Beck estava cuidando do cachorro de sua vizinha, que era líder de torcida, enquanto ela estava no treino. A informação deixou Jade furiosa e muito enciumada, afinal, líderes de torcida nunca eram feias. Ou seja, Beck era vizinho de uma garota bonita, que podia dar em cima dele a qualquer hora.

Sabendo disso, ela foi até o trailer do namorado. Queria esperar a moça chegar para mostrá-la que Beck já era comprometido. Quando a tal líder de torcida aparecesse, Jade mostraria a ela sua face habitual rude e perigosa. Mas um pouco mais malvada (se é que era possível).

E a garota finalmente chegou. Para grande surpresa de Jade, ela era uma criança de nove anos de idade.

_- Oi Beck –_ disse Allie, sorrindo com meiguice ao entrar.

_- Olá Allie –_ ele respondeu.

Jade estava _morta_. Sentia vergonha, arrependimento, tristeza, culpa... Tudo misturado. Ela havia desconfiado de seu namorado, sem nenhuma razão para fazê-lo.

_- Jade, essa é a minha vizinha Allie. Allie, essa é a minha namorada Jade._

A menininha olhou para Jade. Sua expressão era alegre e muito fofa.

_- Prazer em conhecer você!_

_- Oi Allie –_ Jade respondeu com um sorrisinho tímido. Foi a única reação que poderia ter tido depois daquela vergonha pela qual passara.

Beck entregou o cachorro à sua vizinha. Ela o agradeceu por ter cuidado do animal.

Então, antes de sair, Allie sussurrou baixinho (para que apenas Beck ouvisse):

_- Sua namorada é bonita._

Mas Jade também conseguiu escutar. Ouvir a criança a elogiando a envergonhou ainda mais.

Beck sorriu, antes de sussurrar de volta:

_- Eu sei._

Allie se despediu e saiu com o cachorrinho nos braços.

Jade levantou-se do sofá-cama de seu namorado e sentou-se ao lado dele. Ela tinha uma expressão culpada e envergonhada no rosto. Não sabia o que fazer. Não tinha a menor idéia de como deveria agir. Se desculpar? Não, ela era muito orgulhosa pra chegar àquele ponto.

_- Uau Jade, parece que você tem uma concorrente! – _falou Tori na tela do computador, em tom de brincadeira.

Jade já havia esquecido que a janela do chat ainda estava aberta. Mas ela resolveu simplesmente ignorar Tori. Beck também não deu ouvidos ao comentário da amiga.

_- Vai me pedir desculpas? – _ele falou brincalhão, dando uns empurrõezinhos leves no braço da namorada.

Aquilo, de certa forma, irritou Jade. Sim, ela até pediria desculpas, mas ele não precisava dizer a ela o que fazer. De qualquer forma, Jade não conseguiria carregar a culpa sozinha, então resolveu que iria dividi-la com o namorado.

_- Você não me disse que ela tinha nove anos!_

Ele não tardou a se defender:

_- Você não me deu chances!_

_- Não tente colocar a culpa toda em mim –_ ela rebateu.

Era óbvio que uma briga estava prestes a começar. Mas brigas entre Jade e Beck eram bastante comuns, e já ocorriam mesmo antes do início do namoro sério. Aquele casal era uma das provas do velho ditado: "quem briga, se ama".

E a briga começou. Tori fazia o possível para capturar a atenção deles, mas nenhum dos dois estava ligando a mínima. Até que Jade notou que não seria legal ter telespectadores assistindo sua discussão com o namorado.

_- Fique fora disso Tori!_

E apertou o botão de desligar o computador.

Beck olhou para Jade de uma forma incrédula. Ela simplesmente havia acabado de atrapalhar a conclusão de uma importante lição de casa. E agora sobraria para Tori fazer tudo sozinha... Ele podia apenas rezar para que a amiga conseguisse.

_- Você não tinha o direito de desligar meu computador. _

Ela levantou a voz:

_- Eu tenho direito de fazer qualquer coisa aqui._

Beck se levantou. Definitivamente, aquilo era um mau sinal. Seu tom de voz engrossou.

_- Desde quando você é minha mãe?_

Ela levantou também.

_- Desde que notei que todas as garotas da Califórnia adorariam estar no meu lugar._

A situação estava ficando cada vez mais tensa. É claro que Beck e Jade já haviam discutido várias e várias vezes, mas eles quase nunca gritavam um com o outro. Por exemplo: quando ela terminara o namoro, há algumas semanas, não houvera grito algum.

Beck notou onde a coisa estava chegando e resolveu abaixar seu tom de voz.

_- Isso não é verdade. Mas supondo que seja... E dai que outras garotas se interessem por mim? Eu não quero __nenhuma__ delas. Muito menos se for uma líder de torcida patricinha. Jade, por que é tão difícil tão entender que eu só quero __você?_

Ela não soube como reagir. Principalmente porque tinha certeza de que ele estava falando a verdade. Beck nunca a trairia. Nunca.

No fundo, o único problema de Jade era a sua insegurança. Secretamente, ela temia que outra menina conquistasse Beck e o tomasse dela. Se isso acontecesse, Jade não saberia como tocar sua vida. Ela o amava demais.

_- Você devia ter dito que ela tinha nove anos de idade – _falou, mais retraída.

Ele suspirou, aliviado. Ela não estava mais gritando.

_- Ela poderia até ser uma Angelina Jolie, e isso não faria diferença. Eu não daria bola._

Jade olhou para o chão, sentindo-se culpada.

_- Ok, Beck. Vou confessar uma coisa –_ ela tornou a sentar, e foi imitada por Beck, que deu as mãos a ela para deixar o clima um pouco mais agradável _– eu confio em você e sei que você nunca me trairia –_ ela o olhou nos olhos _- Meu único medo é que alguém te conquiste e te afaste de mim._

Sentia-se uma idiota por estar falando aquilo. Mas precisava desabafar. Já vinha carregando esse pensamento há muito tempo.

Ele deu um sorrisinho pequeno, doce.

_- Eu nunca encontraria alguém igual a você. Já tive duas namoradas antes, e já conheci centenas de meninas ao longo da minha vida. Nenhuma dela é comparável a Jadelyn West. Eu amo você._

Ela sorriu, ainda que um tanto envergonhada. Quando Beck proferia aquelas três últimas palavras, Jade parecia flutuar. Era como se nada pudesse dar errado. Era como se sua felicidade fosse infinita e indestrutível.

Era hora de pedir desculpas. Ela engoliu o orgulho.

_- Desculpe. Vou... tentar me controlar._

Ele sorriu e a beijou.

O beijo começou doce, lento... Lembrava muito o primeiro que eles haviam trocado, há dois anos. Aos poucos, foram se aproximando e aumentando o ritmo. Não saberiam dizer por quanto tempo ficaram daquele jeito.

Quando Jade se deu conta, a mão de Beck estava acariciando seu seio direito, por baixo da roupa. Ela começou a sentir umas fisgadas no útero. Já sabia o que iria acontecer. E queria que acontecesse. Não seria a primeira vez dos dois juntos.

Dois adolescente, namorados, sozinhos em um trailer...

Ele a levantou nos braços, como se fossem recém-casados. Aquilo a fez rir de um jeito meigo e raro. Sem interromper o beijo, Beck a deitou em sua cama. Ela o ajudou a tirar a camisa.

Caro leitor, receio que já seja a hora de parar de descrever essa cena. Creio que você já sabe o que aconteceu daqui em diante. Mas, como sou boazinha, direi apenas que o romance durou até às 4 horas da manhã, incansavelmente.


End file.
